Party for Two
by diesoz
Summary: A small ChadTroy ficlet based on the song Party for Two by Shania Twain. Written simply for my amusement. Choy.


**Party for Two**

**A/N:** So this is just a little Choy ficlet. It's not meant to be anything spectacular. A friend and I challeneged ourselves to write a Choy or Zorbin songfic to the song "Party for Two" by Shania Twain. It's not your average sonfic with the lyrics spaced between them. I just based the story on the song and used some of the lyrics as dialouge. Enjoy!!

It was a Friday afternoon and basketball practice had finished. Most of the team had showered and left excited for the weekend. Chad sat on the bench closest to the door and absentmindedly bounced a ball as he waited for his best friend. He finally came from Chad's left with a towel wrapped around his waist. Beads of water still dripped from his hair and clung to his bare chest.

"Seriously dude, you're worse than a girl."

"Sorry," Troy smiled at him apologetically. "Coach made me work on my left handed lay-ups until I sank 15 in a row. Then there wasn't any warm water." He disappeared behind a row of lockers to find his clothes. "I'll be done in a minute."

"Whatever. Just hurry up, will you?" In response Troy's towel flew over the lockers and hit Chad. "That's a cruel thing Troy," Chad called as he "shot" the towel into the laundry cart. He'd already been waiting on Troy for the past twenty minutes and was becoming impatient. So Chad talked through the lockers. "I'm having a party tonight."

"I don't think I can come."

"This isn't just any kind of party."

Troy reappeared fully clothed with his athletic bag slung over his shoulder. "I think I'll just stay home. I've got a lot of homework to do."

"You can't afford to miss it. It's going to be really, really hot." The boys walked outside and the sun seemed to emphasized Chad's point.

"I don't know man," Troy said slowly, actually interested now.

"Come on, you'll get plenty of one on one."

Troy was fully intent on going now, but still didn't want to sound too interested. "I guess I could be there."

"Good."

Troy sighed. "What should I wear?"

"It doesn't matter what you wear, just be there. It'll be a small party. Besides we all know you'd look sexy in your socks." They both laughed. "Something else, all the things we're going to do…well, let's just say I'm going to try something new."

Troy arched his left eyebrow. "I'm all for new. But if I'm going to make it there, I'll need to start on this homework."

"All right," Chad said as they reached Troy's street. "Be at my house by seven!"

As seven o'clock drew ever closer Troy stood in front of his closet unsure of what to wear. Chad had said it didn't matter what he wore, just as long as he was there, but he felt the need to look good. He finally settled on a pair of his nice khakis and a black striped button up shirt. Before leaving his house he stopped in front of the mirror to make sure his hair was perfectly tousled.

Upon reaching Chad's house Troy noticed that both of Chad's parents' cars were missing. There also didn't seem to be many people inside. He gave a short knock on the door before letting himself in. Chad came from the kitchen carrying a couple of sodas. "So, I'm here."

"You're there," Chad said with a small shake of his head. He set the sodas down on a small table and without breaking his stride walked over and kissed Troy full on the mouth. He held it for just a moment before pulling back. "And that's all we really need."

Troy, although taken aback at his friend's candor, was not opposed to what had happened. "But, you…how did you…"

"Ryan told me."

"Ryan?" Troy was confused for a minute before comprehension flashed in his eyes. "You went to him too? It's a miracle that boy is straight."

Chad nodded. "Did you know that he's dating Gabriella? They—"

All of a sudden Troy had forced his lips back on to Chad's. The sudden force against Chad's unprepared posture knocked the two to the ground.

"That's enough talk," Troy said his lips still grazing Chad's as he talked.

"Agreed," Chad said into their next kiss.

After just a few seconds Troy deepened the kiss. His fingers became entrenched into Chad's curls and as the excitement built he tugged lightly. Chad gave a small groan at the pull of his head and felt the need for added contact. He snaked his hands around and under the hem of his black shirt placing them onto Troy's bare back. The touch was too much for Troy who could no longer hold his weight just off of his best friend and fell on top of him. When he did this his stiff erection was inevitably pressed into Chad's thigh.

"Oh God," Chad groaned, rolling Troy onto his back and effectively switching positions. Both boys were breathing heavily as Chad straddled Troy's waist.

"What," Troy said slightly worried he'd done something wrong.

Chad shook his curls once more. "You are such a tease and you don't even know it." He gently ground his hips against Troy's and the rush caused Troy's breath to catch in his throat. Chad grinned smugly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He leaned down and immediately forced his tongue back into Troy's willing mouth. Chad left just enough room for his hands to reach in between their bodies and undo the buttons on Troy's shirt. About halfway through there wasn't any more room and Chad's patience had run out. He pulled sharply on both sides of the shirt succeeding in ripping the buttons off and opening the shirt. He ran his hands over Troy's now exposed torso and over his shoulders forcing the shirt off.

Troy pulled his arms out of the sleeves and placed them on Chad's shoulders. He inclined his head upward to kiss Chad and just as their lips met Troy pushed Chad over switching roles once more. "If you think you're going to be in control you are sorely mistaken. There's a reason _I'm_ the team captain."

"You are so hot when you take charge," and before he could stop himself he had undone and removed Troy's belt. "And we'll see who's sore later."


End file.
